edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edzillla vs MechaEdzilla
Edzilla vs MechaEdzilla 'is a Me and The Eds movie. Plot The movie opens with Eddy at the candy store with his arm chained to a gumball machine. Prime comes out with a bag of candy and a jawbreaker. Eddy, drooling, reaches for the jawbreaker but is given the bag of candy which contains a bag of sugar-free gumdrops. Prime tells him that his dentist said he has to eat sugarless foods until his next apointment in December. Irritated, he swears revenge in a big way. The scene changes to Ed polishing his newly acquired robot monster suit. Edd comes over with a box of pieces for the suit's weapons. Prime comes over with 3 packs of Slovak jawbreakers. Eddy, seeing them through Ed's window, flies in on a jetpack and attempts to grab a pack. Prime lowers his arm and shoves a tofu ball down Eddy's throat as he flies by, out the window. The scene cuts to Eddy's house at 11:35 pm. He says that he will get revenge. So he sneaks over to Ed's house and steals the MechaEdzilla suit and drives off. Ed pounding on Edd's door, begs they help him find it. Agreeing, Prime and Edd slip into the DeLorean and drive off, Ed takes his Battle Kat. They arrive at downtown to find the MechaEdzilla suit destroying downtown Peach Creek. Ed, irritated, evolves into the ginormous Edzilla. For a little re-enforcements, Prime and Edd henshin into Kamen Riders Decade and Kiva. The battle swarms to the junkyard where the MechaEdzilla suit and Ed have shrunk, they duke it out in the junkyard and destroy everything in thier path, including an old hangout. Ed whips the suit with his tail, causing the cockpit to open, revealing Eddy in the driver seat. He claims that he will kill anyone in his way, instead, Ed strikes and Eddy falls out of the suit, just as it explodes into a ball of fire when Ed ripped a hole in the fuel line and started the flamethrower. As a result, Eddy is arrested and the remains of the MechaEdzilla suit are destroyed. Quotes *﻿'Eddy: Yes! Jawbreaker! Gimmie! Gimmie Gimmie! *'Casimus Prime': Oh no you don't. You're dentist said you can't have anything sugary until Christmas. But I did get you these sugarless gum drops. *'Ed': Prime, Double Dee. Wake up. *'Edd' (half asleep): Ed, it's 9:30, can't it wait? *'Ed': Someone stole the suit. You gotta help me. *'Casimus Prime': We're on it. We'll take the DeLorean. *'Eddy': You resisted me and now I'm gonna kill you. *'Casimus Prime': Great Scott! *'Edd': ED! KICK HIS ASS!!! *'Ed': Gladly. Trivia *1st offical use of MechaEdzilla. *The title is a pun on Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla. *Prime drives the DeLorean again. *Prime says Doc Brown's catchphrase "Great Scott". *Edd curses for the 1st time.﻿ *Casimus and Edd henshin into the Kamen Riders they were supposed to have a series based on. Edd into Kiva and Casimus into Decade. Category:Movies